Chaotic Helleaven Volume 1
by IchiRukiChaos
Summary: 14 Chapter Preview. If this gets positive reviews I may post the whole Volume then maybe Volume 2 and 3!


*Flashes to a theater*

*The Movie Ends*

A voice is heard as soon as the credits stop..

*only shadows of the people are seen in the dark*

Voice: Thats freakin it?!

Another voice: yes it seems so..

Yet Another Voice: tsh we should show the freaking humans how its done!

1st Voice: YA! but lets throw a party 1st since where all together!

*all the voices in the theater* YA!

*Flashes to the Party that night*

*Everyone seems pretty Drunk*

1st Voice: hahaa...man I'm wasted..

Yet Another Voice: ya...man... you've always been hot ya know that!

1st Voice: Really?! But that rebellion you had..

Yet Another Voice: it was...just to get your attention..

1st Voice: haha..I had no idea... well..a...lets fuck then!

Yet Another Voice: Finally! hahahahaa!

*the night passes*

1st Voice: ... *looks around* what...what the fuck happened!

Yet Another Voice: ...no I didn't

1st Voice: FUCK! You realize what this freaking means do ya!?

Yet Another Voice: YA! NO SHIT and I'm not taking care of it!

1st Voice: FUCK if I am either!

Yet Another Voice: I'm much more fucking busy then you are bitch!

1st Voice: YOUR MORE BUSY!?

*The shadowy figure fades and reveals a blond women with green eyes*

1st Voice: I'm FUCKING GOD! I'm wayyy more busy then you!

*The other shadowy figure fades and reveals himself*

Yet Another Voice: THE FUCK YOU ARE! I'm the fucking devil! Do you know how much evil humans do!?

God: well your the root cause of that ya know!

Devil: oh don't give me that shit! You made the fucking things

God: and your the one that gave that dumb bitch eve the apple!

Devil: well I wanted to get back at you!

God: what! I told you I wanted to focus more on my career! and we needed a break!

Devil: career?! You made it the fuck up!

God: yet millions no trillions have followed me ohohohohoho

Devil: tsh whatever...in 2012 your ass is mine!

God: ya whatever!

Devil: and once you have that kid.. just dump her on some human family

God: I did that shit before remember!

Devil: well its different times now..and just mind fuck them to make them think they had our kid thats all!

God: heh that may actually work! I'm glad I thought of it

Devil:... damn bitch! *points* anyway! see ya at the end of the world!

God: ya! see ya! dumbass!

*Flashes* to 8 years later..

*pans to a normal looking Japanese house*

A women: Rika! dont forget your hat! *smiles*

Rika: fuck the hat mom!

*she runs off*

Mom: I don't know what where going to do with that child papa

Papa: yes its like she's a demon or something... she doesn't hurt us at all..but the things she does..

*flashes to when she was a baby and a burglar sneaks in there house*

*He opens Rika's room*

*Red eyes start glowing*

Rika: why are you here?!

Burglar: hahaha! whoa ya scared me kid!

Rika: I don't know you.. why are you here?

Burglar: ya know for a baby... you...speak pretty damn good

Rika: do you have candy?

Burglar: no I don't have any candy kid..

Rika: then ...what ...good..are you... *glares*

*Burglar starts walking away*

*he notices his legs are no longer attached to his body*

Burglar: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WTF!

*Rika smirks and glares at him more*

Burglar: YOU DID THIS!?

Rika: you didn't have candy... so you DIE!

*That morning Rika's parents walk in and see the dead body in there daughters room*

Mom: Rika again!?

Rika: hey your the cheap asses that don't feel like buying a security system..

*Flashes back to the parents sighing*

Mom: lets hope we won't have to move again for awhile...

*Pans over to the playground*

*a little 6 year old girl is surrounded by a group of kids*

One kid: listen we told you that we didn't want you to come here anymore

6 year old girl: I just wanna play!...

Another kid: well we don't like you!

*they start all kicking her*

Another kid: Ya! Your red hair is weird!

Yet Another Kid: And your hair is too long!

And yet another kid: And your always too happy! Its annoying!

*they keep kicking her*

Rika: the REAL annoying thing is.. you all still shit yourselfs..

*all the kids look over*

*Rika is standing there with her arms folded*

*Rika sniffs*

Rika: ..and some of you are doing it right now..ugh..

6 year old girl: ...*still getting kicked*...thats me... haha...

Rika: *sighs* and puts her hand out

One kid: oooh what are you goin...to...

*his head is blown off*

*Blood starts shooting everywhere*

*all the other kids eyes go wide and they freak out running away*

*Rika walks up to the 6 year old*

Rika: humm they always run away.. I just blew his head off..

*The girl looks up at Rika*

Rika: ...

Rika: anyway...a..ya..so that'll be 10 bucks kid...blowing off kids heads isn't free ya know..

Girl: OMG! YOUR SO COOL!

*She jumps up*

Rika: ehhh

*she hugs her*

Rika: whoa whoa...get off me! *she flicks the girl and sends her flying into a tree*

*The girl quickly recovers and runs back to her with her eyes shining*

Rika: ...your head is bleeding...

Girl: MY NAME IS CELINA! Whats yours!?

Rika: haha...a... Rika..

Celina: I'll follow you the rest of my life!

Rika: Those kids kicks must have made you retarded

*Flashes to 13 years later*

*We see a all grown up Rika looking at a class board*

*Her hair is now down to the end of her back compaired to when she was 8 and it was pretty short up to her shoulders*

Rika: tsh same class again!...meh whatever...

Celina: Rika sama!

*Celina's red hair is very long down to the back of her knees*

Rika: oh Celina.. what class did you get into?

Celina: I tried to make them put me in your class but they said your a underclassman and thats impossible!

Rika: meh whata goin to do

Celina: I tried explaining to them that your my senpai really! and you just where held back

*a man walks up behind them*

The man: man held back is a understatement for this bitch

Rika: yo Dukeeee shitter!

The man: Man its.. DUKE...BITCH!

Rika: yes "Duke the bitch" got it

Duke: Your ass.. should be in fucking collage by now..

Rika:*shrugs* I only go to school cause Celina bugs the shit out of me

Celina: ^^

Duke: man your bitch ass is so old there goin to start askin for your social security checks to be sent here

Rika: at least my ass isn't ready to be deported for being mexican

Duke: eh!?

*the cops run up and grab duke*

Duke: you motherfuckin ass bitch whore!

Celina: oh rika you called immigration on him again didn't you? haha

Rika: mayyybeeeeee

*we see a 17 year old boy from the shadows*

Boy: good...he's gone..now my love can only be with me.. see ya mexican! hhahhahaha...

Boy: I wanna touch her...white skin...her beautiful blonde hair...her... perfect C cup boobs...

*Rika is behind the boy*

Rika: ...Yoshida how many times do I have to boot you in your ass before you cut this shit out

*Celina glares behind Rika*

Celina: allow me to kill him this time Rika sama...

Rika: sure knock yourself out... *she walks off*

*we see in the background Celina slaming Yoshida's head in the ground*

Rika: *looks at her phone as it rings a reminder tone* OH...shit! Thats right! ... The re releasing Benskin on blu ray today!...

Rika: shit the store opens in 2 mins... aww well..I'll get there.. in a min..

*she smirks and flys up with cars flying up in the air and smashing back down*

*A shadow in the background*

Shadow person: ...Ive found her..

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2 -Hell's Way-

*Voice from him*

Capture her..

*Rika flys down to the anime store and there's a huge line*

Rika: phew made it in time

*All the otaku guys that are in line watch as Rika walks by them*

*she walks to the guy in front*

Rika: mind if I cut? ^_^

*all the other otaku's look on*

*Fat otaku guy smirks*

Otaku guy: hell no! ya dumb bitch! IVE BEEN HERE FOR 5 DAYS!?

Rika: wow...5 days?! I just want the Benskin blu ray box set.. *makes a cute face*

Otaku guy: fuck off and wait at the end of the line..

*All of the other otaku's faceplam*

*one guy touches the dudes shoulder*

Guy: you have no idea who she is do you?

Otaku guy: no..who is she?

Guy: she's the biggest otaku in japan.. she owns every anime in known history.. she has all the collectables of every series you can think of..

Otaku guy: I dont give a shit.. her ass can wait 5 days then like I did

*Rika's already in front of him*

Otaku guy: WTF!?

Rika: oh! hi there! Ive been waiting here a long time! I can't wait to get the Benskin blu ray box set

Otaku guy: How did you..when did you?

Rika: Oh there opening the door ^^

Otaku guy: *sighs* whatever your just getting the benshin box set.. my miko chan blu ray set will be ok.

*Rika goes up to the resister*

Rika: ya I'll have the benshin blu ray please

Shop Owner: sure Rika chan!

Rika: oh and all the miko blu rays too

Otaku guy: WHAT!

Shop Owner: aww are you going to give blu rays to those orphan kids again?

Rika: hahaha thats right!

Otaku Guy: how the fuck do Orphans have blu ray players!

*Rika drops about 10,000 bucks on the counter*

Shop Owner: thanks for your business!

*Otaku guy follows Rika*

Otaku Guy: ... you owe me on box set girl!

Rika: oh u mean these?

*The otaku guy looks over her shoulder and see's all the blu rays burning*

Otaku guy: AHHHH!

Rika: *flicks her hair* next time don't bitch to me when I wanna cut in line

*other otaku's walk by him*

Otaku guys: we warned you buddy.. Rika is the most feared otaku in the world. She gets what she wants and those that cross her pay..

Otaku guy: *falls to his knees* my miko channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

*pans to Rika at her home eating chips*

Rika: meten mestrgorugi style... sirusan! hahaha go benskin!

*she hears a knock*

*a man in dark robes bows a little*

Man: hello there... are your parents home?

Rika: nope there in jail

Man: ...I see...well...I was..

*she slams the door in front of his face*

*Rika goes to sit back down and there's a knock again*

*she opens the door*

Rika: oh you again

Man: ...why did you slam the door on me?

Rika: because

Man: because?

Rika: *slams the door on him again*

*she sits back down*

*Man knocks again*

*Rika taps his shoulder*

Rika: WHhhhhhhattttt... I'm watching benskin..

Man: wtf...how did you...well..that's expected I guess..

Rika: hum?

Man: *takes off his coat and bows in front of her*

Man: I am the demon lord of the south district of hell... Barbraros!

Rika: oooooooooooooook

Barbraros: won't you come with me to hell?

Rika: damn Ive heard alot of pick up lines but thats a new one for me

Barbraros: you won't?

Rika: a.. no

Barbraros: THEN DIE!

*he moves at a speed that the human eye can't follow and punches Rika*

Rika: ...

Barbraros: ...

Rika: -_-

Barabraros: AHH! My hand! you freaking broke my hand!

Rika: oh my bad... here..

*she rips his arm off*

Rika: better? *she shows her fangs*

Barabraros: *blood shooting out of his arm socket*

Barabraros: AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHH! *he runs around in a circle*

*as he runs around in a circle Rika starts hitting him in the head with his severed arm*

Rika: ... *she stands there with a plain face blood slowly covering her school uniform and face from the demon running around*

Rika: anyway... *she walks off back in her house*

Rika: *she turns the blu ray back on*

*he kicks in the door*

Barabraros: WTF! Where fighting here!

Rika: we are? honestly your just kinda losing bad.. its reallllllyyy once sided to be honest

Barabraros: Youuuuuu... you...I don't care anymore! *he fires a huge blast from his mouth*

*The blast blows up most of the city block*

*Rika along with the house there standing in is perfectly fine*

Barabraros: ...

*Rika stands up*

Rikia: jeaz ya know my anime and stuff is in here.. you could have messed it up..

*Barabraros starts backing outside*

Barabraros: your...your...

Rika: ya I'm a monster...blah blah heard that before..

Barabraros: You don't get it do you?

Rika: ?

Barabraros: I am able to fight your father on equal footing... to think his daughter would be that much stronger..

Rika: my dad? a...he's kinda weak..

Barabraros: not your human parents but your real parents! The Devil himself and God herself!

Rika: ah.. no wonder

*she turns around walking back towards her house*

Barabraros: no wonder what!?

Rika: I wondered why I was born like this.. heh interesting

*Duke fly's out of a bush*

Duke: bitch whats interesting is my ass up that..a..big ass of yours!

Rika: you mean foot..right?

Duke: nah man my ass.. up in your ass.. shit that would be the mothafuckin shit

Barabraros: whos this now!?

Rika: just a mexican who thinks he's black

Duke: nigga wha

Barabraros: ...leave human we are

*Duke walks up and shoots Barabraros in the head*

Duke: hhahahaha smoked that ass

Rika: :P *rolls eyes*

Barabraros: foolish human! guns have no effect on me!

Duke: man thats bullllllllshit

Rika: ANYWAY! duke ya know I'm the daughter of the devil and god?

Duke: ... ya..I can see's that shit

Barabraros: O_O

Duke: anyway bitch! You's owe me moneys!

Rika: for what?

Duke: my ass needed to take a cab back here.. that shit cost money bitch

Rika: meh

Barabraros: HELLO! Where fighting here

Rika: we are? I thought you where telling me my back story then leaving

Barabraros: no! I'm here to capture you! And get you to join the hell army!

Rika: ...ok

Barabraros: we as demons need you to join us before heaven gets you to join!

Duke: that shits corny...

Rika: ya... lame

Barabraros: In the past we demons including your mother and father traveled to 2 years ago to see the Movie 2012 and now the end of the world is happening in 2012 so we can show the humans how the end of the world is supposed to happen!

Rika: wow..thats so..interesting...and...dumb as hell

*The demon gets super pissed and floats up over the city*

Barabratos: very well...then you shall die... *he starts forming a huge energy ball*

Rika: -_-

Duke: shit man! his ass is goin to blow us all up! *he hides in a bush*

Barabratos: Join us! OR DIE!

Rika: no thanks *smirks*

Barabratos: THEN DIE!

*He throws the ball*

*Rika smirks and stops it with one finger*

*Celina runs up to Rika*

Celina: omg omg... Rika! I just saw it...! There going to make a new season of benshin

Rika: heh I knew it

Barabratos: ...I said DIE!

Rika: oops my bad... *she throws the guys arm*

(that she's been still holding btw)

*It goes right though the guys head*

Duke: Holly SHIT!

*Barabratos shakes*

Barabratos: NO!

*he blows up*

Rika: anyway back to watchin benshin!

*pans down to hell*

Devil: damn daughter... well...I can see heaven already has someone on the way.. Show them you won't be defeated so easily my daughter HAHAHAHAHHAHA!..

*one demon whispers* jeaz... he kinda just lost right?

*Another demon* : thats right.. and now he's rooting for her?

Devil: STFU you 2! *he blows them both up*

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Heavens Way

Devil: Barabratos! Report!

Barabratos: your daughter kicked my ass

Devil: ...thats it?

Barabratos: yes

Devil: I see

Barabratos: I didn't even seem like she was trying either

Devil: because she wasn't

Barabratos: ...shall I get the next demon

Devil: yes.. we need to take this more seriously..

Barabrataros: wait sending me meant you weren't serious?

Devil: no, you suck

Barabratos: ...

Devil: hahahaha

*the demon storms off annoyed*

*pans to Rika's room in the morning*

*Rika takes off her clothes and goes in the shower*

Yoshida: thats it baby... take it off

Rika: there already off.. *she opens the closet door*

Yoshida: ...hi Rika..ya see I got lost trying to pick u up today

Rika: Oh I see

Celina: my ass!

*Celina jumps on Yoshida*

Celina: you freaking prev why won't you die! *she starts beating him*

Rika: *rolls eyes brushing her teeth*

Rika: anyway guys turns out I'm the daughter of the devil and God..

Celina and Yoshida stop*

Celina: guess that makes sense

Yoshida: certainly explains the power ya have

Rika: tsh Ive been holding back just so ya know...

Yoshida: eh?!

Celina: Ive seen Rika sama's full power and lets just say you died once already

Yoshida: eh...died once already?..

Rika: well that damn store owner had it coming to him..

Having a promotion for mika HDDVD and telling me they didn't have it..

Celina: well they did discontinue HDDVD that day

Rika: no excuse! :P

Yoshida: well we better head to school

Celina: we as in Rika sama and I.. your getting tied up and thrown in the shower with the water running..

Yoshida: I'd like to see you try...

*1 min later Yoshida is tied up in the shower with the water running*

Yoshida: -_-

Celina: so ya actually going to attend school today Rika sama?

Rika: sure why not

*Rika walks in her class*

*Everyone in the class slides there desks to the otherside*

Rikia: *smirks at them*

*Everyone jumps back more*

*the teacher walks in and looks at Rika*

*Teacher walks to Rika*

Teacher: ..a...the mayor told me to give this to you since you weren't home last night...

Rika: oh that's right its friday already..

*one girl mumbles* is that her pay off?

*another girl* ya I hear they give her 25 grand a week!

Rika: *stands over them* actually its 50 grand ^^

*Both girls scream*

Rika: jeaz everyone is so jumpy today

*Celina runs in the room and hugs Rika*

Celina: Rika sama! I cut class so I can hang in your class ^^

Teacher: go back to your class Celina

Celina: *makes face* no! I wanna stay with my Rika sama

Teacher: whatever I'm required by law to ask you once..

Teacher: anyway class.. is self study.. my ass is too hung over to actually read today...just keep it the hell down..

*one girl whispers* I can't understand why Celina follows crazy Rika around..

*Another girl well Rika is pretty.. she's just a otaku so that kinda puts most of us off that and she's fucking crazy.*

*There's a knock at the class door*

Teacher: ugh come in

*a girl walks in*

Girl: hello there... I'm a transfer student

Teacher: I wasn't told about a transfer student..

Girl: I believe you where *looks at him with a glare*

Teacher: I believe I wasn't but who gives a shit.. go sit down whatever your name is

Girl: shouldn't I introduce myself?

Teacher: whatever... jeaz freaking annoying kid..

Girl: my name is tomo angelwing

Rika: ugh...

Celina: humm?

Rika: they pushed back bunny vs bunny the final showdown

Celina: oh

Tomo: ... I said MY NAME IS TOMO ANGEL...WING

Rika: ya ya I get it your a angel..

*Tomo sits next to Rika*

Tomo: your the spitting image of your mother ya know that?

Rika: that so?

Tomo: yes ... you'll find you and her are very much alike

Rika: ya don't care

Tomo: so I take it you won't join our side?

Rika: I don't care about either of your sides.. heaven or hell's..

Rika: as far as I'm considered.. both of you.. can go fuck youselfs.. ^^

Tomo: I see... ^^

*her eyes sharpen*

Tomo: then you won't mind if I take your friend here!

*she grabs celina*

Celina: Rika sama!

*tomo's wings come out and she shoots out of the class by busting though the classroom door*

Rika: *sighs* dammit.. whatever..

*she walks off following the angel*

*The rest of the class is all scared*

*Teacher wakes up*

Teacher: ...keep it down you ASSHOLES!

*they point to the whole in the wall*

Teacher: oh what the fuck!... CLEAN THAT SHIT UP!

*he falls back asleep*

*pans to the local park*

*Tomo ties Celina up to a tree*

Tomo: there now you and your friends are all here... Rika will have to do everything I say..

Duke: man...this is bullshit..

Yoshida: ...

*Rika walks up with the wind blowing in the background*

Tomo: haha I have all your friends Rika..

Rika: yup

Tomo: here's the deal.. you join heaven and no harm will come to them

Rika: humm..well how about a counter offer?

Celina: DO IT RIKA SAMA!

*Rika waves her hand and a big red slash goes across her friends killing them all instantly*

Tomo: wha...wha...WHAT!?

Rika: oh look no hostages..

Tomo: YOU KILLED THEM!?

Rika: yup... and now... your fucking dead

*she lets out some of her power which carrys a golden aura around her*

Tomo: ...*lets out her wings and is about to attack but she's frozen*

Rika: hahahahhahaa...HEAR ME Kakarot your finished!

Tomo: wtf? she's behind me...and where did that rock come from!? where am I...

*the world they seem in is like a rock area from when goku and vegeta fought*

*Rika's hair looks like vegeta's from dbz and her aura is now purple*

Rika: dodge this next attack if you can! But even if I miss you this whole planets going up in smoke!

Tomo: who is she talking...to? *tomo looks down and notices another Rika*

*Tomo looks back and forth*

Tomo: wtf!?

*her hair is more of just a messy black color and she looks like goku from dbz*

Other Rika: Thats not fair!

Rika: say good ..bye to your planet karaROT!

The other Rika: Oh great what now... I'm not ready!...

Tomo: this is totally insane!

Other Rika: ...its now or nothing... triple kaio ken attack!...*her arua is red* NOW!.. Kamehameha!... KA...

Tomo: ...*trys to move* ...what the hell is she doing..

Other Rika: MAMEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rika: Lets see what you've got Kakarot! Galet GUN...FIRE!

*Fat Rika in the corner* : oh no..if I knew this was going to happen I would have eaten more jelly donuts..

*Tomo blinks at this*

Other Rika: HAA!

*The 2 beams clash and tomo being right in the middle is blown up inbetween them*

Rika: it can't be.. her beam is as strong as my gallet gun!

Other Rika: kaio ken...attack...TIMES FOUR!

*Another Rika dressed as king kai*: HUH!? NO! ROKUUUUUUUU

Rika: ahhhhh nooooooooo...*gets blasted off into the air*

*The area changes back to the town*

*Rika walks up to the burned and toasted tomo*

Rika: Tell mom I said this! ^_^

Tomo: *looks up at rika*

*Rika splits in 2..

Rika: vegeta...what does the scouter say about her power level?

Rika2: Its over...9000!

Tomo: ...wtf...*dies*

Rika: hummm anyway.. *she waves her hand and Celina,Yoshida and Duke are alive again*

Rika: have fun dieing?

Celina: oh Rika sama you saved me!

Yoshida: ...you fucking killed me!?

Rika: ya so what? I handled the hostage situation..

Yoshida: How the hell was that handling the hostage situation!

Rika: I saved you didn't I?

Yoshida: by fucking killing us!

Duke: man don't be such a bitch..my ass was like..oh shit she done killed me..but my ass is back here now and so its no big fuckin deal man

Celina: I don't know whyyyy you brought back Yoshida anywayyy Rika sama.. he's freaking useless...

Rika: ya.. if your going to bitch like this next time maybe I won't bring you back

Yoshida: ...wait how the hell did you bring u back anyway?

Rika: oh well ya see... I beat up death..

Yoshida: ...what!?

Rika: ya see in the past Celina used to get kidnapped all the time for kids trying to get back at me..

*Flashes from elementary school to middle school of celina being grabbed by gangs of kids*

Rika: it got pretty annoying after awhile saving her and letting kids beat up on me in order to get to me

Celina: I even told Rika sama not to be friends with me anymore just so she wouldn't have to do this anymore

Rika: I told her meh I refuse to give in and let either side win so I came up with something..

Yoshida: KILL HER!? thats your fucking solution?

Rika: ya but she gets bought back to life cause I beat up death

Yoshida: thats another fucking thing.. death doesn't just walk around..

Rika: no no...it took me months to get him.. I camped out at old folks homes just waiting and finally he showed up.

Yoshida: ...old folks home...god.. your fucked up Rika

Celina: what did you say!?

*Rika puts her hand up as to say its ok*

Rika: anyway.. I grabbed death and puttum in a headlock

*Flashes showing Rika doing that to death*

Rika: Death then gave up and told me I was special

Rika: I toldum no shit and that I want control over the lives of anyone I see fit

Yoshida: hold up...hold up... you have ANY IDEA how fucking broken that is!?

Rika: well deal with it bitch

Yoshida: ...how did you convice death to give in to such a demand

Rika: well after I defeated him he was a nice guy and simply said..

*flashes back*

Death: fine..but gimmie 10 bucks

Rika: 10 bucks?

Death: you want control over life and death it cost ya 10 bucks

Rika: oh ok... *she hands him 10 bucks*

*flashes back*

Yoshida: no offense Rika but he was probley trying to kill you with the 10 buck thing..

Rika: eh?

Yoshida: well he's death right? and if he touches you with his finger you die..well once he handed you the money he touched you

Rika: ahh

Yoshida: don't AHHH me... you should have died right then and there!

Rika: one second...

*she telports away*

*She telports back with death*

Rika: tell him what you just told me..

Death: ?

Yoshida: well ...a...hello...by the way..

Death: *waves a little* hi :P

Yoshida: anyway that 10 dollar cost you came up with. that was a way for you to try to kill her right?

Death: no..I was hugery and I forgot my wallet so I asked for 10 bucks.

Yoshida: ...so you gave her control over life and death...for 10 bucks..

Death *nods*

Rika: btw Yoshida you owe death 10 bucks...

Yoshida: eh? why?

Rika: cause he came out here to answer your question

Yoshida: ...ok ok...*he hands death 10 bucks*

*Yoshida dies*

Rika and Celina: LOL!

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4 -The Asian Shop-

Celina: Rika sama!

Rika: yo

Celina: Its Friday so I take it your going to go food shoping?

Rika: yup, kinda running low on food..

Celina: k! I'm heading to my Club so I'll catch up with ya k?

Rika: k *shrugs and starts walking towards the local Asian store*

*Yoshida lerks in the shadows*

Yoshida: damn that Rika... she took 5 days to bring me back to life...

Rika: at least I brought you back to life ya loser!

Yoshida: ...how do you always know I'm there..

Rika: cause of your ki

Yoshida: stop going on with that Anime shit!

Rika: fine cause you smell.. damn.. happy!? I was trying to be nice

Yoshida: ya.. you and nice should never be in a sentence together

Rika: *glares and the door opens to the asian market*

Rika: yay! time to buy my otaku food! bwhahaha

*pans down to hell*

Devil: ... so is there ANY Demon that is willing to take on my daughter!?

*one demon steps up*

Demon: I am Hansamon!

Devil: ...what the fuck kinda name is that...

Hansamon: I am over 20,000 years old! I was one of your prize generals in the great war!

Devil: ...eh? really? a.. ok..fine...well get to it then..don't come back without my daughter and stuff *nods*

Hansamon: I will NOT fail!

*he poofs away*

Devil: seriously...that guy was one of my top generals?

*Devils bookeeper walks up*

Bookeeper: ...apprently he cleans the toilets...

Devil: oh SON OF A BITCH!

*pans up to asian market*

*Rika is spinning around filling her shopping cart with japanese gummys, romen, and all kinds of asian candies*

Rika: this is one of my favorite places in the whole world hehe

Yoshida: ...you realize with all the money you get you can eat any food you want and yet you choose this crap..

Rika: CRAP!? *she grabs Yoshida and tosses him in the Cup of Noodles Endcap*

*a asian women pops out of no where and tells Yoshida*

Yoshida: wtf Rika!

Asian Women: You brake you BUY!

*a black puff of smoke appears in a Aile*

Hansamon: RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Rika isn't in the Aile*

Hansamon: RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*she isn't in that one either*

*he keeps looking in each aile yelling RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

*Rika walks at the end of the aile with her shoping cart*

Hansamon: RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Rika keeps going and runs him over with the shopping cart*

*Blood Shoots everywhere*

Hansamon: RIKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA ...get the hell off me!

*Rika looks down*

Rika: oh sorry! haha... funny thing is I did this to a old lady next week ^^;;

Hansamon: your still on me!

Rika: and?

Hansamon: GET OFF ME!

Rika: meh

Hansamon: MEH!? how dare you! *he turns into a puff of smoke and appears at the end of the aile*

Hansamon: RIKA! You will be defeated by me!

Rika: let me guess.. a demon... *rolls eyes*

Hanamon: thats right...! And you will die!

Rika: I thought your supposed to bring me in alive?

Hansamon: NO! I will kill you because everyone knows where your going when you die!

Rika: *thinks* humm ya do have a point there..

Hansamon: and I know how to do it! *he picks up a bag of noddles*

Rika: *twiches* what are you doing?

Hanamon: *puts it on the ground*

*Rika's eye twiches*

Hansamon: hahahaahhaa

Yoshida: your kidding right... *has been fixing the endcap of the cup of noddles with a pissed of asian lady watching him*

Rika: don't do it..

Hansamon: what ever do you mean? THIS!?

*He steps on the bag of noodles*

Rika: you BASTARD!

Hansamon: HHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! This is the true power of the demon race!

Yoshida: -_-

*Asian lady pops out of no where*

Asian lady: YOU BRAKE YOU BUY!

Hansamon: hahahaaa no!

Asian lady: ...you...buy!

Hansamon: no

Asian lady: you buy

Hansamon: no!

*Rika grabs a huge oversize lolly pop*

*She Quickly dashes in front of Hansamon*

Rika: DIE! *she starts slaming the lolly pop over Hansamon's head*

Hansamon: Such speed! AHHHH!

Rika: DIE! *starts licking the lolly pop*

Asian Lady:You brake you buy!

Hansamon: ahhhhh! nO!

Rika: DIE lick lick lick...DIE lick lick...

Asian Lady: You brake you buy!

Yoshida: *is just watching as well as most of the store*

Rika: DIE lick lick DIE!

*Hansamon lays there lifeless*

Rika: NEVER Waste the noddles!

*She bites the giant lolly pop*

Rika: I'm sure this guys meat will make some good jerky.. miss quan

Asian Lady: yes yes good jerky...yes yes! *she drags the demons body off*

*Yoshida runs up*

Yoshida: are you fucking kidding me! You just killed a demon with a giant asian lolly pop!

Rika: yup! ^_^

Yoshida: and you licked the lolly pop as you beat his brains in.

Rika: Yup!

Yoshida: ...and you don't find that the least bit messed up!?

Rika: nope! He wasted the noddles...

*Yoshida shakes his head as he follows Rika to the check out*

*Rika walks out the store with her shopping cart full of stuff*

*Celina runs up to Rika*

Celina: Rika samaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rika: yo Celina ^^

Celina: so anything happen while I was gone?

Rika: nah not really...

Yoshida: ...*falls over comically*

*pans down to hell*

Devil: ugh! damn it! Again!

*God via video chat on the devil's laptop*

God: lol... well thats what happens when you send a toilet cleaner...

Devil: oh shut up women! Its not like your going to do any better!

God: oh I wouldn't be so sure about that.. *a person's shadow is behind her*

*Rika telports in front of her dad*

Rika: HI! DADDY! hahahahaha

Devil: RIKA!...wha what are you doing here...

Rika: well I wanna say...sorry for beating up your demoninee wineeeinee

Devil: awwww...

Rika: *shows fangs* here! I brought you a present! Some jerky from the living world!

Devil: oh! You shouldn't have Rika!

*He opens it up and starts eating it*

*all the demons let out a gasp and some discust sounds*

Devil: its sooo good! ^^

Rika: haha...that makes me so happy!

Devil: *keeps eatting it* so...why dont you join your daddy huh?

Rika: hahaha.. not a chance in HELL daddy...hahhahahaa ^^

Devil: well I'll keep trying then! *eats more jerky*

Rika: and I'll keep kicking your faggy demon's asses ^_^

Devil: oh you...hahaha...

Rika: byyeeee daddy... enjoy the jerky!

*she fades*

Devil: that daughter of mine hahahaha *finishes up the jerky*

Devil: btw where is Hansamon!? I need a report from him..

Bookeeper: he's not coming back.. when one is turned to jerky...one doesn't come back..

Devil: ...damn..thats messed up..turned to jerky...

*Everyone pauses*

Bookeeper: yes turned to jerky

Devil: turned to jerky..

Bookeeper: yes turned to jerky...

Devil: yup jerky

Bookeeper: that you ate..

Devil: that ...I... ATE!?

Devil: OMG! AHHHHHHH! *runs to he kitchen sink*

Devil: damn that daughter of mine! DAMN HER! She gave toilet cleaner jerky!*

*pans to Rika snickering on the couch watching anime*

End of Chapter 4

Chapter 5 -The Visit-

*pans to hell*

Devil: damn that daughter of mine! She's so evil!

Bookeeper: she is your daughter..so one would say she's just following in your footsteps...

Devil: ...I guess..but still toliet cleaner demon jerky! Thats just wrong!

Bookeeper: whats wrong is that the asian market actually made and is selling that..

Devil: whatever! ready my royal robes!

Bookeeper: you don't have anything like that sir...

Devil: I don't well shit.. get me some

Bookeeper: ...right.. and for what?

Devil: I shall pay my daughter a visit!

Bookeeper: your sure? Wouldn't you rather send another demon?

Devil: its just a visit. I'll of course try to get her to join us but ready the next demon just in case..

Bookeeper: what about heaven's turn?

Devil: what was that? I wasn't aware there's freaking rules for trying to get my daughter to join us..

Bookeeper: there isn't..

Devil: good! cause I wouldn't fucking follow them ANYWAY!

Bookeeper: right

Devil: cause why?

Bookeeper: huh?

Devil: I said CAUSE WHY!?

Bookeeper: oh.. cause.. your the devil?

Devil: hahaha cause I'm the devil... ya...

*Bookeeper rolls eyes*

*pans to rika's room*

Alarm clock goes off which is a cute anime cat going rowwwww rowwwww*

*Celina jumps though the window and jumps on Rika's bed*

Celina: WAKE UPPPP RIK...

*Rika punches Celina in the face sending her flying out the window*

Rika: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

*10 mins later Celina cralls back up the window all bloody and beat up*

Celina: *she runs up and glomps rika in her bed*

*Rika twiches and punches Celina again though the window*

*10 mins later again Celina even more beat up and bloody slowly cralls though the window*

Celina: WAKE UP...RIKA...SA...

*Celina bursts into flames*

*she turns into ash*

*the dust floats around and a little bit goes up Rika's nose and causes her to sneeze which wakes her up*

Rika: oh celina? why didn't you wake me? *shes talking to the pile of ash*

*Rika waves her hand and Celina is back to normal*

Celina: *smiles cutely and glomps Rika*

Rika: ahh... jeaz your always so hyper..even in the morning..

Celina: cause I wuv you Rika sama!

Rika: hai hai *pats her head*

Celina: I wanna marry you and have 10,000 babys!

Rika: well..we'll see ^^

Yoshida: oh thats just fucked up! *he kicks out the closet*

Yoshida: your both girls! its impossible!

Rika: it is? *blinks*

Ceina: he means cause niether of us have a dick Rika sama..

Rika: oh that.. you don't need that

Yoshida: yes you do!

Rika and Celina: NO YOU DON'T!

Yoshida: yes you DO!

Rika and Celina: NO YOU DON'T!

Yoshida: dude back me up here!

*Yoshida didn't even know who he's talking too just a guy was next to him*

Devil: well..there's ways kid but the whole a...hoo hoo in the who who is best I guess

Celina: wtf is this creepy guy in a sweat suit.. *walks up and glares at him*

Devil: hello there little girl ^^

Celina: ya know this guy Rika sama...?

Rika: *rubs her eye* and says planly oh thats dad..

Celina: ...your real dad!?

*Yoshida jumps back*

Celina: SIR! HI THERE I'm Celina! Your daughters best friend!

Devil: yes I know of you Celina.. Ive known of you since Rika and you met that day in the playground..

Rika: creepy dad.. *she gets up not caring she has panties on and just her white school blouse on*

*Yoshida shoots blood out of his nose and passes out*

Celina: may I call you dad too!?

Devil: knock yourself out kid..

Celina: yay! DAD! Can at get you slippers or a pipe?

Devil: sure why the fuck not..

*10 seconds later he's sitting in a chair with slippers on and a pipe*

Celina: anything else sir!

Devil: ya make me a grilled cheese sandwich

Celina: on it!

*she runs downstairs*

*the devil notices his daughter isn't in bed anymore*

Devil: yo boy.. where's my daughter..

Yoshida: shes...

*ya hear a fart noice*

Yoshida: *covers nose* in...the bathroom...

*more fart noices*

Devil: damn it rika! run a sink at least! you have guests here!

*Rika from the bathroom*

Rika: FUCK OFF! You all came here.. I just woke up! I gotta go!

*Devil sprays airfreshener that he poofed up*

Devil: damn it Rika! what did you eat?

Rika: some fucking tacos with duke last night.. ugh I knew I shouldn't have ate those things!

*flashes to duke walking out of taco bell*

*Rika walks up to him*

*she kicks him in the balls and takes his food*

Duke: bitch took my tacos! ahhhhh! bitch kicked me in the balls!

*as the flashback is going we see Rika walking in the shower and showering herself then we flash back to yoshida*

Yoshida: and we saw that flashback how?..and I find it funny duke reacted to his tacos being taken rather then his balls 1st...

Devil: *eating a grilled cheese sandwich with a happy celina watching him*... *mudders* no idea..and ya that is...funny..*chews*

*Rika walks out naked with her hair covering her boobs*

(*fanservice moment of course* lol...)

*Yoshida's eyes bug out, blood shoots everywhere out of his body..and he completely passes out*

Rika: *smirks* at yoshida's reaction and looks to her father*

Rika: so dad...why are you here..and CELINA! where's my freaking sandwich!

Celina: OH! crap! right away Rika sama! *she runs down stairs*

Devil: ah making sure your friends don't hear this conversion humm?

*Rika shows her fang*

Rika: *talks like a sothern girl* oh whatever..do you mean sir..

Devil: heh.. so lets get down to business

Rika: fine...

Devil: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE ME DEMON JERKy!

*Rika falls over*

Rika: huh!?

Devil: you gave me a toliet cleaner demon jerky!

Rika: and!?

Devil: it was fucking good but it shouldn't have been! it was wrong! WRONG!

*Rika snickers*

Devil: you realize all my minions are now looking at me werid!? They think I'm going to eat them too!

Rika: awww poor daddy... jerky?

Devil: oh thank you...

*she hands it to him*

*he eats a little*

Devil: thats good

Rika: isn't it? ^_^ (rika's eyes look just like that)

Devil: anyway! you can't go ...defeating my demons and giving me there remains! its not cool rika!

Rika: ok I promise after today never to give you the demons that I kill's remains...

Devil: good! now that we have that matter cleared!.. *points at bag* can I have the rest?

*Rika snickers more and nods as the devil opens the bag all the way and eats the rest in one bite*

Devil: *chews* now...btw won't you join me?

Rika: nope

Devil: damn.. ok..I tried..

*pans down to hell and all the demons at once fall over*

*pans back up to rika's room*

Devil: well I'll be on my way..then.. see ya around my...

*a exposion fires though the house causing fire to shoot out the windows*

END of Chapter 5

Chapter 6 -Celina's rage-

*Rika is still standing there unharmed and pretends like nothing happened*

*she starts putting on her school uniform*

*Another angel is outside*

*its a male angel with long white wings and it has a odd dog like face*

*the devil also not phased by the exposion looks outside the whole*

Devil: ...ok she sent Dogma

Rika: eh? Dogma?

Devil: ya he's like your mom's most trusted angel.. in charge of..

Rika: let me guess dogs...

Devil: eh? no..cats..

Rika: ...but...a..wouldn't,,oh nevermind..

Dogma: COME OUT RIKA! YOUR TIME HAS COME?

*Devil looks plainly*

Devil: what a geek...

Rika: ya really...

*Celina runs up the stairs*

*a evil glare is on her face and she has a pink aura around her*

*she's holding a plate that seems to have a burned grilled cheese sandwich on it..

Devil: awww.. your sandwich..rika...it got...

*before the devil can finish a flash of celina runs by him and she jumps on dogma*

Rika: *smirks* and looks outside

*the devil follows*

*Celina is beating the crap out of dogma*

*Dogma knocks her off*

Dogma: ...whats this!? who are you human!

Celina: I am Rika's retainer! Celina Kyoko! Prepaire yourself to DIE!

Dogma: listen human... *whipes his mouth of blood* I have no beef with you.. just walk away..and...

*he gets a quick kick to the face which knocks him back*

*Celina lands*

*Dogma gets up slowly*

Dogma: how...why...are you attacking me! You realize whats at stake here! This is heaven vs hell!

The fate of the universe depends on what your friend chooses! Are you MAD!?

Celina: *looks at him evily* MAD?...MAD? I'm fucking ferious!... You BURNED RIKA SAMA'S GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH!

Rika: snickers.. and puts on her red sweater vest over her blouse

Devil: ...for a human she's pretty powerful

Rika: meh I guess.. you'd be suprized what a human can do when there actually pissed off..even if its over a sandwich..

*pans to celina*

*Dogma forms a huge enegy ball*

Devil: oh shit.. looks like his getting serious

Rika: really? *looks back outside* meh not really.. *walks back and starts putting on her skirt*

*the angel throws it and it lands right on celina*

*Devil looks back at rika and back at where celina's blood is everywhere*

Dogma: now rika you will come with me!

Devil: Rika...a..your friend..she's..

rika walks downstairs and yells*

Rika: Celina wrap this up!.. I'm ready for school! *Rika puts her shoes on at the door*

Celina: HAI! Rika sama! *celina appears out of nowhere in front of the angel and cuts off the angels head with one swipe of her sword*

Devil: ...whoa..

*celina lands on the ground with blood raining down from the angel as the body falls in back of her*

*Rika walks by her with her eyes closed and she's holding her bag* on her sholder*

Rika: lets go...

Celiana: hai rika sama! *as there walking off celina says in the distance*

Celina: sorry about your sandwich Rika sama!

Rika: its ok you can buy me a meat bun on the way to school.. heh

Celina: hai!

*pans back to the devil*

Devil: very interesting...and

*points up at the sky*

Devil: hahhahahaha... you lost you lost you lost!

*does a dance and it ends with him shaking his butt back and forth*

*the devil gets stuck by lighting*

*he mudders ugh...freaking bitch...*

End of Chapter 6

Chapter 7 -Grilled Cheese Madess-

*Yoshida wakes up from Rika's house and looks at his watch*

Yoshida: shit! I'm late!

*pans to school*

Teacher: Yoshida... Yoshida Shemistu?...

Rika: what a troubled boy... missing school...

Celina: *raises hand*

Teacher: *sighs* yes Celina...

Celina: I think I saw him OD'd in the gutter this morning teacher!

Teacher: I wish I was OD'd in the gutter... everyone self study...

*he passes out on his desk with his ass in the air*

*Yoshida opens the door*

Yoshida: sorry I'm late sensei!

Teacher: yoshida...SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WOKE ME UP YOU FUCKING LOSER!

*he passes out again*

Yoshida: *sits down next to rika and celina*

Yoshida: why didn't you girls wake me up?

*Rika shrugs*

Celina: cause I hoped you wouldn't wake up..

Yoshida: you wanna go bitch!?

Celina: anytime...

Teacher: YOSHIDA! CELINA! get your asses outa here! Your fucking noicy!

*they walk out*

*Rika sits up and flicks over a desk with her finger*

Teacher: *glares* you..too...rika...

Rika: oh poo... *sticks out tounge*

*Rika walks out of class*

Rika: how about we have some lunch early people!

Celina: sure Rika sama!

Yoshida: whatever...

*they walk up to the roof*

*Duke is waiting*

Duke: ...*says darkly* hello...rika..

Rika: yo duke!

*Duke pulls out a gun*

Rika: :P

Duke: you screwed me man...fucking screwed me...ya nigga bitch..ass needs to die...for takin my tacos!

Rika: uhumm..

Duke: I'm not kiddin bitch!

Rika: right.. *sits down with celina*

Duke: puts gun to her head... any last words!?

Yoshida: wtf rika! he's serious!

Rika: my last words are... oh look a taco man! *points at yoshida*

Duke: !

Yoshida: ...taco...man?!...*looks at self* why am I in a taco suit!

Duke: rika... you shouldn't have...bitch..

Yoshida: WTF!AHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running as Duke trys to take a bite out of him*

Celina: your so generious Rika sama...

Rika: what can I say I just give and give...hehe

*about a hour later*

*Yoshida has a bite in his ass and a few gunshot wounds*

Yoshida: what the fuck Rika!

Rika: humm?

Yoshida: don't humm..me! You just turned me into a taco!

Rika: be glad I kept you normal size or else he would have ate you

Yoshida: change me back now...

Celina: quit bitching she already changed you back..

*Yoshida pats himself down and sighs*

*Rika goes to eat a grilled cheese sandwich*

*Yoshida grabs it from her and eats it in one bite*

Yoshida: thats for turning me into a taco!

Celina: *gasps*

*Rika sits up*

Rika: ...you ATE MY GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH!?

Yoshida: yep

Rika: I was saving that for ...LAST!

Yoshida: what can I say.. payback is a bitch..

Rika: may that grilled cheese sandwich forever be on your HEAD! *lighting flashes* *as she points..*

Yoshida: !

*Rika walks away with Celina*

Yoshida: feels his head and rest of his body to make sure he's not grilled cheese..or a sandwich

Yoshida: ...ooook...

*walks back to class*

*few hours later*

*yoshida is in class*

Yoshida: *holds his stomach* ...dang...bathroom...

Yoshida: teacher! I gotta go!

Teacher: then go! ya freaking homo... *everyone in the class snickers*

*Rika looks at Yoshida with a devilish glare and smirk*

*Yoshida shivers from the look and walks to the bathroom*

*he easly goes to the bathroom with hardly no pain at all which shocks him feeling as if the grilled cheese sandwich

was poisoned or rika did something*

*He goes to well.. wipe but notices its dry*

*so as anyone would he turns around and looks at the bowl*

Yoshida: *lets out a huge scream that can be heard from space*

End of Chapter 7

Chapter 8 -Grilled Cheese Madess Part 2-

*He runs from the bathroom to the classroom with toilet paper on his foot*

Yoshida: RIKA!

Rika: yes?!

Yoshida: whats...this?

Rika: *talks southern* why I do...beleve that's a grilled cheese sandwich sir...

Yoshida: do you KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM!? *shakes it in her face*

Rika: *looks at him more with that deviish look* *talking southern again* why I have no idea sir!

*Yoshida whispers in her ear*

Rika: *still talking southern* why I can't make out what your saying sir!

*Yoshida whispers in her ear again*

Rika: *southern* I simply can't make heads or tails what your saying sir!

Yoshida: *yells* IT CAME FROM MY ASS!

Rika: *southern* your ass sir?

Yoshida: YES MY FUCKING ASS!

Rika: *southern* why.. your sayin that perfectly formed...grilled cheese sandwich..came from your ass?

Yoshida: YES! I SHIT IT OUT.. JUST LIKE THIS...I SHIT OUT A GRILLED CHEESE SANDIWHICH!

RIKA: *talks bitish now* I find that hard to beleve...

Yoshida: GAHHHHHH! What did you do!

*Rika sits up and talks normal now*

Rika: I told you that grilled cheese sandwich you ate OF MINE would forever be on your head!

Yoshida: ...

Rika: now from now on...whatever you eat... you will shit out a grilled cheese sandwich!

Yoshida: ...where the fuck did you come up with this shit!

Celina: its not shit! its grilled cheese!

Rika: ya! and its a gift! You'll never go hugery again!

Yoshida: if its a gift then eat it!

Rika: fuck no.. I don't want your grilled cheese I only eat celina's and you touched it now...so...ewwwww...

Celina: ya no one wants your grilled ass sandwich..but you can eat it.. I'm sure its great! :P

Yoshida: *glares at them*

*a few hours later there walking home*

Yoshida: *still holding the sandwich* so..if I eat this one will I shit out 2 grilled cheese sandwiches?

Rika: no just one.. you eat one and shit out one.. thats how it works!

Yoshida: what if I eat this one and a butch of other stuff!?

Rika: ONE GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH IS THE RESULT no matter what!

Yoshida: ...rika you made your point..I dont wanna shit anymore grilled cheese sandwiches...

Rika: eh?

Yoshida: please remove the curse...

Rika: I just make the curse..I don't know how to remove them..

Yoshida: ...errrr...DAMN YOU RIKA!

Rika: heh heh

*a demon lands in front of them*

Rika: oh damn it...here I thought we wouldn't have one of you losers show up for once!

Demon: I am steptos! the most powerful demon in the east of hell!

*rika and celina walk past him*

Steptos: hey! pay attention to me!

Rika: humm? I'm not your enemy today... Yoshida is!

*she points at Yoshida*

Steptos: very well...after him! your next!

Rika: right right...

Steptos: boy! you shall...AHHHH! whats that in your hand!

Yoshida:...grilled cheese!?

Steptos: grilled cheese is the enemy of all the demon race!

Yoshida: -_- ...the devil was eatting it..eariler today...

Steptos: thats because he's the most powerful demon..he eats it to show us his power!

Yoshida: that is the most stupidest shit Ive heard in my life!

*he walks towards the demon*

Steptos: ssssstttayyy back!... *walks backwards*

*he starts firing beams at yoshida and there all directed at the cheese sandwich*

*it has no effect*

Steptos: NO! it must have 2 pieces of cheese in it!

Yoshida: ... Rika this is a joke right!?

*Rika says from the distance still walking with celina*

Rika: apparently not... lol ^^

Steptos: fine! *he pulls out his sword and goes right for yoshida*

*The boy covers his eyes and shields himself with the cheese sandwich*

*the demon keeps hitting down on him with no effect*

Steptos: damn you boy! damn you!

Rika: finish him off already yoshida...damn!

Yoshida: *pokes the demon with the cheese sandwich*

Steptos: AHHHHHH!...*the demon catches on fire and turns to ash*

Yoshida: ok..this has got to be the dumbest shit Ive seen in my life...

Rika: lets go already ya homo cheese boy!

Yoshida: right! *he eats the sandwich*

*pans down to hell*

Devil: wtf steptos! You let a no talent boy beat you!?

Steptos: he had cheese!

Devil: what of it! knock the shit out of his hands ya freaking loser!

Steptos: I tried...his grip on the sandwich...was like none Ive ever seen...

Devil: oh your fucking kidding me... *he flicks his finger and the demon is blown away by a red nuke exposion*

Devil: *goes on webcam with god*

*God appears on the webcam texting with her cell*

Devil: ok! this shit is getting us no where...not only is our daughter more powerful then we thought but she's giving powers

to her friends to help them defend themselfs now...

God: well Celina I beleve is from a noble family so she's naturally that strong if she trains...I thinkee *is texing on her phone*

Devil: well who cares about that...and stop fucking texting!

God: make me ... :P ...anyway! This time.. I'm going to send my best...no more bullshiting around..

Devil: you dont mean?!

God: thats right... heh heh heh

End of Chapter 8

Chapter 9 -A Bugs Life- Volume 3

*a few weeks go by after the grilled cheese event happened*

Devil: *calls God on laptop*

God: for the love of me! WHAT!

Devil: wtf! Ive been waiting 2 weeks for your ass to attack Rika chan!

God: oh its Rika chan now? ohohoho

Devil: nevermind that! don't try to change the subject! Where the hell is your angel!

God: oh she's been busy

Devil: wtf!? busy! Your fucking god tell her to go get Rika now! Or I'm sending another demon!

God: fine fine.. *texts*

*Devil waits*

God: btw hows hell going?

Devil: *glares* fuck off and tell me what the hell is going on!

God: touchy...hahhaha.. oh here we go... ok! she says.. fine.. gimmie a few days.. Ive been busy getting my wordrobe together

Devil: ...shes going to transfir into Rika's school right?

God: correct..

Devil: she just needs the freaking school uniform then!

God: ...oh ya..hahaha *texts*

*Devil waits his eye twiches*

God: oh she said.. that she didn't get that yet and that she needs clothes for after school

Devil: after school!? wtf is this angel really your BEST?!

God: yes she is, and thats why I give her lee way.. she is about as strong as me

Devil: your kidding right!? whatever! 1 week! *hangs up*

*pans to Rika's room*

Rika: omg.. your so cute! *she seems to be talking to something under her bed*

Rika: these past 2 weeks...Ive never been so happy... you complete my life! Its like when we see each other...our souls are one!

*there's a knock at the door*

Rika: go away! I want to be alone! *hisses*

*the knock stops*

Rika: whata wanna do today? omg.. really? hahaha u did that yesderday!

*Yoshida cralls though the window*

Rika: wtf did I just say Yoshida!

Yoshida: *continues cralling though the window*

Yoshida: I don't know whats going on Rika but I'm dragging you outside..

Rika: errr... *her cell rings and she picks it up on her desk*

Rika: oh celina.. ya oh you got the garbage from Kyoto like he wanted? Great!

*Yoshida lands on Rika's floor and crushes a cockroach*

Yoshida: ewww.. wtf Rika you have bugs?

*Rika freezes right there*

Yoshida: Rika?

Rika: ...bu...bug...ggyyyyyyyy

Yoshida: Buggy? huh?

*She flashsteps and knocks Yoshida though the wall and miles into the air*

*Rika goes to the floor*

Rika: Buggy! Buggy! speak to me!

*Buggy slowly gets up*

Rika: BUGGY! Your alive!

*Buggy cralls up a window and stands up*

*A crow goes by and picks Buggy up*

Rika: GAHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *she jumps out the window and grabs the crow which drops Buggy*

Rika: BUGGY! noooooooo!

*Buggy lands on a bed that was thrown out*

Rika: *sighs* *glares at the crow and throws it*

*as Rika is landing a crowd of people gather for no apparent reason and stomp on the bug*

Rika: AHHH! *she telports down to see buggy bearly alive*

*Yoshida runs back to yell at Rika and doesn't notice buggy and steps on him again*

Rika: *gets super pissed off*

Rika: you...dumb humans...killed buggy...you killed...him...why? cause he's small? you feel that your better then him?!

Yoshida: Rika? a...

Rika: *glares at Yoshida* how would you like it...if I...stepped on you eh!?

Yoshida: huh? what?

*Rika's eyes glow yellow and she quickly grows 1000 times her size*

Rika: *glares at Yoshida* and yells HOW WOULD YOU ALL LIKE IT IF YOU WHERE TREATED LIKE BUGS!

End of Chapter 9

Chapter 10 -A Bugs Life Part 2-

Rika: *ground view of Rika is shown*

Yoshida: ...yyyyyouuurrr kidding!

Rika: *lifts her school shoe and stomps down on the town*

*Yoshida dives out of the way of the smoke and rubble*

Rika: hows that eh? its not nice being treated like bugs humm?

*Celina runs up to Yoshida*

Celina: wtf happened Yoshida!

Yoshida: I have no freaking idea.. Rika just rants about how buggy is dead and she's going to treat everyone like bugs now

Celina: BUGGy IS DEAD!?

*Yoshida points at the ground at the cockroach*

*Celina picks up buggy's body*

Celina: poor buggy... who did this!?

Yoshida: YOU TOO!? who freaking cares! Rika's freaking lost it!

Celina: for good reason! Buggy is her pet!

*a cold wind goes by Yoshida*

Yoshida: WHAT!?

Rika: WHERE ARE YOU YOSHIDA! I'M GOING TO STOMP U FREAKING FLAT YOU LOSER BUG KILLER!

Yoshida: Celina!...hide me! I don't wanna die!

Celina: fine.. just this once.. *she pushes Yoshida in a building*

Celina: *takes her cell out of her pocket*(she's still holding buggy)

*Celina dials Rika's cell*

*a very large cellphone ring is heard that busts out all the windows of houses and buildings*

Rika: *goes from stomping and rampage mode to calm version of herself*

Rika: Celina!?

Celina: hey Rika sama! You look so awesome all huge!

Rika: ...they killed buggy Celina.. *is almost crying*

Celina: I heard! and Yoshida is hidding in the building right next to you

Yoshida: YOU FUCKING RAT CELINA!

*Rika picks up the building Yoshida is in with her fingers*

*Rika's eyes are demon like as she brings the building to her eye*

*Yoshida screams like a girl*

Rika: oh look...a little tiny bug is hidding...I think..I'll eat it

Yoshida: your not fucking serious!?

*Rika takes a bite of the building*

*Celina floats up next to the building*

*Yoshida is in the other half*

Celina: I think shes serious hahaha

Yoshida: I hate you...

Celina: the feeling its mutual dumbass

Rika: *tosses the building and heads towards the actual city*

*a godzilla like scene happens where people are running around scared*

One person *mouths badly* its...Rika...villa!

*Rika shoots fire out of her mouth*

*the city catches on fire*

*you can hear all the people screaming in the city at once*

*Yoshida cralls out of the building rumble*

Yoshida: ...this is freaking crazy!

Celina: no whats crazy is you and the rest of the world don't understand Rika sama's pain...

Yoshida: fine! she fell in love with a freaking bug! she can just bring it back to life!

Celina: no she can't its not a human death.. Rika made a deal with death for control of human lives.. she would need to make a

deal with the Death God of bugs in order to control whats happened to buggy.

Yoshida: ...this makes no freaking sense!

Celina: sure it does.. God has control over the angels lives... the devil has control over demons.. Death is in the middle

and he reeps them to either heaven or hell. But for animals and other creatures there's another death.

*Rika kicks over the burning city and glares noticing Yoshida is still alive*

Celina: btw Rika sama see's you..

*Rika drops her hand down slowly and picks up Yoshida who is a size of a flee in her hand*

Rika: ...TIME TO DIE YA LOSER!

Celina: WOOOO! go Rika sama kill that homo!

*Rika slowly closes her hand around Yoshida*

*Rika gets tapped on her shoulder*

*its a bug person with a death hood on*

Yoshida: EHHHHHHHHHH!?

Rika: the god...of bugs!

*The god of bugs points at the city and down at celina's hand*

Rika: ...really!? you'll bring buggy back to life!?

*the death bug nods*

Yoshida: why is the deathbug 6000 feet tall like Rika!

*no one answers*

*Buggy wakes up in Celina's hand and grows to about the size of a cat*

*Rika's eyes shine and she poofs back to normal size*

Rika: Buggy! Your ok! *she hugs the cockroach against her face*

Yoshida: *see's his and almost throws up*

*The deathbug disppears*

Rika: Thank you death bug! *she waves and also waves buggy's bug arm*

Yoshida: ...ok.. I'm fucking done seriously...DONE! this is too fucking crazy!

Buggy: *sounds like arnold schwarzenegger* Stop whining! You stupid boy!

Yoshida: *eyes go wide* and he passes out*

Rika: yay! Buggy can talk!

Buggy: *arnold schwarzenegger like voice* Yes... Rika...Love you...hahaha!

Buggy: *arnold schwarzenegger like voice* Hey.. you red haired...girl... where is my garbage! hahaha

Celina: oh its right here Buggy! ^_^

*she opens the bag and pours it on the ground*

Buggy: *arnold schwarzenegger like voice* YES! Now I can defeat the batman...with the ice..and the cold.

*Buggy rolls around in the Garbage*

Rika: Thanks Celina! Buggy is so happy now!

*Buggy walks up to the passed out Yoshida and poops in his mouth*

Buggy: *arnold schwarzenegger like voice* FREEZE IN HELL...BATMAN!

*Rika and Celina laugh as the camera pans up to the sunset*

End of Chapter 10

Chapter 11 -Enter Sakura Nightwing-

*Rika slowly wakes up*

*Buggy is sleeping next to her*

*she smiles and pets him*

*Yoshida hasn't been waking Rika up because Buggy won't alow him to come in*

*Celina busts though the window*

Celina: wake up Rika sama!

Rika: *is already in the shower*

Celina: wow...Rika sama is up already ^^

Buggy: YES! However.. you have woken me up..and for this..you shall be punished.. like in the number 1 box office smash hit

Juggle all the way.. where I defeat the evil sinbad...where he was trying to be taking the last turbo man...from the childrens of xmas! rwahahaeuuu

*Celina eyes narrow a little*

Celina: ooook...buggy...you do that...

Buggy: You mock me! How dare you!..HOWEVER... I shall forgive you IF you have brought me garbage!

Celina: actually I did cause Rika sama asked me to!

Buggy: then you shall be forgiven...however.. I'll be back! *he munches on the garbage*

*Celina snickers a little*

*Rika walks out with a towel on*

*another fanserice moment of course*

Rika: oh celina.. hey ^^ I'll be ready in a sec

Celina: Rika sama since you got buggy you kinda been nicer or something..

Rika: oh? have I? *shrugs* guess I'm just happy he's around

Buggy: I warm her in ways you do not yet understand little red haired girl! *he munches back on the garbage*

Celina: oooook :P

Rika: *is in her uniform* ok! lets hit the road celina!

Celina: k Rika sama!

Rika: buggy you watch the house ok? If any demons or angels show up... poo in there mouth ok?

Buggy: not only will I poo in there mouth...I will create a exposion so big..it will destroy the entire world UNIVERSE!

Rika: *Rika snickers and leaves with Celina*

*pans to Rika's School*

*Rika and Celina sit down*

*The Teacher comes in*

Teacher: listen assholes we got another one of those...transfir asshole kids here

*the girl kicks the teacher in the head*

Girl: how dare you! I'm over 6000 times your age!

Teacher: I don't care...say who you are and sit the hell down

Girl: my name is Sakura Nightwing!

*Rika almost busts out laughing*

Sakura: You Rika! cut it out!

Rika: oh you know me? let me guess your a angel here to destroy me or capture me

Sakura: angel yes...capture and destroy you... NO!

Rika: eh? really?

Sakura: I will however take everything you hold dear in this school..namely... that red sweater of yours!

*everyone gasps*

One girl: Sakura wants the red sweater that shows you are the true leader and strongest of our school!

One guy: its said that Rika..defeated all the top warriors of our school..and all the other schools to earn it

its been passed down from generation to generation...to show that you are the strongest in japan!

Rika: *takes off her sweater and tosses it to Sakura*

Rika: here you have can it *sticks out tounge*

*Everyone falls over*

Sakura: wha wha...what!? but..

Rika: the sweater there talking about I kinda ripped it..and burned it...

*shows flashes of rika eating and cooking*

*and for some reason burning a person alive in a bonfire*

*looks to be yoshida*

Sakura: *tosses it back* well I don't want it that way! I'm going to be your rival and defeat you!

Rika: Rival huh? *puts back on red sweater* usually in animes when a character has a rival.. That rival actually really likes that person..and admires them

Sakura: wha wha... *turns red*

Celina: whoa whoa whoa...wait Rika sama is mine *she hugs Rika*

Sakura: its not like that! I mearly want to..defeat her..in..battle!

Rika: really then that would make you like the demons and angels before you.. :P

Sakura: not battle that way! I'll defeat you battle wise...though grades! and attendace! and overall graceful behaver!

Rika: oh in that case.. you win!

Sakura: EHHHHH!?

*shows chibi versions of Rika and Celina*

Celina: Rika sama bearly goes to school..I usually have to drag her here..

Rika: and I suck at schoolwork! I should be in collage right now!

Duke: ya man...she's dumb as hell!

*Rika kicks Duke and he busts though the wall into the sky*

Yoshida: ..and she's about as graceful as a talking bug...

*pans to Rika's house*

*Buggy sneezes*

Buggy: WHAT! WHO IS THIS TALKING ABOUT ME THAT IS NOT IN PERSON! RAHHHHHUUUHHHHALL

*pans back to school*

*we see yoshida rubbing his eye from a punch in the face by Rika*

Sakura: ALL OF THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I'LL SHOW YOU RIKA!

*Sakura sits down and takes out her school books*

Rika: ...

Celina: ...

Yoshida: ...

Sakura: what?

Yoshida: when a person says they'll show you...it generally means that they'll you know...SHOW YOU!

Sakura: huh? you mean now? no way.. its my first day..and I have a ton of stuff to still unpack... maybe next week or so..

Rika: whatever *shrugs*

Yoshida: really? she's just main character just like that!?

Celina: it can't be helped

Rika: ya its not like she's doing anything wrong

*Sakura starts taking notes the teacher was writing as this was going on and he's now passed out on the desk*

Yoshida: REALLY! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE WORK IT TOOK TO GET PUT IN THE MAIN CHARACTER CLASS!

Rika: ya you followed me around for what celina..

Celina: 2 years..5 months...3 days...and about 10 mins...with ...25 seconds..26..

Rika: ya.. *looks over at celina weridly*

Celina: 27 28 29

Rika: OK CELINA we get it!

Celina: oh! haha sorry Rika sama...but ya.. Yoshida sucks!

Rika: yes he does..

Yoshida: how did this turn out to be about me...you guys have sakura show up and your fine with her!?

*Sakura is helping another student take notes*

Yoshida: OH COME ON!

*pans to Rika's House*

*The phone rings*

*Buggy answers*

Devil: hello? Rika!? Its your dad listen...

Buggy: RIka is not here right now...rwahheeeuuu

Devil: huh! whos this..

Buggy: WHAT WHO IS THIS! How DARE YOU!

Devil: I'm Rika's father the prince of darkness the true evil...of all mankind..I

Buggy: SHUTUP!...yes yes...whateva... listen.. do you know how to get the internet porn on this thing..

Devil: WHAT!? ...A...well your on a phone...so you can't surf the internet..

Buggy: YOU LIAR! IVE SEEN IT WITH MY MANY EYES!

Devil: WHO IS THIS!

Buggy: are you batman!?

Devil: NO! I'm not batman! I'm the FUCKING DEVIL!

Buggy: then.. it is truely... the end of days...

*buggy hangs up*

Devil: ...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!

*pans to Rika and Celina walking home*

Rika: I have a feeling something very funny just happened

Celina: really? Like the time when I crazy glued Yoshida's hand to his penis?

*starts flashing back*

Rika: *rubs out the flashback waves with her hands* whoa whoa...we don't need to see that flashback!

Rika: ..but...ya.. around that level of funny lol..

Celina: k! :P

End Of Chapter 11 and Volume 3

Chapter 12 Volume 4 -The new threat-

*Alarm goes off*

Rika: oh damn it...fucking school..

Buggy: wake up..Rika.. my general direction of myself needs garbage!

Rika: lol..ok ok buggy

Buggy: yes! HAHHAHAHA YES! NO! NO!

Rika: HUH!? what?

Buggy: are you batman?

Rika: Buggy I'm a girl

Buggy: hahaa...yes...however...

Rika: however?

Buggy: GIVE ME GARbage!

Rika: ok ok... *she opens a bag of garbage*

*Buggy jumps in and starts eatting*

*Celina climbs though the window*

Celina: yo! Morning Rika sama!

Rika: morning, ugh damn it I dont wanna go to school... give me a reason to go..

Celina: ..a...they have tader tots on the menu today?

Rika: eh... good enough

Celina: heh

*pans down to hell*

Devil: OK I fucking had it!

Bookeeper: had what sir...

Devil: seriously out of all the evil fucking demons in the universes

history.. we've sent shit to my daughter! She hasn't even broke a sweat!

Bookeeper: well your daughter is ..your daughter sir..

Devil: heh thats true...

Devil: I mean still! is there ONE DEMON in all of hell that wont lose to Rika!

*a shadow appears in front of the devil*

Shadow: I SHALL DEFEAT HER...BUCK BUCK BA KA!

Devil: buck buck ba ka? ...wtf...

*the Bookeeper slowly steps back*

Devil: you know this guy?

Bookeeper: ...he...he...

Devil: whoa...to scare you maybe there's something to this demon

*the shadow seems to drool something*

*The bookeeper runs away screaming*

Devil: whoa...hahaha..ok dude your up!

Shadow: ...BUCK BUCK BA KA!

*pans to Rika's classroom*

Rika: *kicks in the door*

Rika: ugh I don't wanna be here...

*She notices Sakura is already sitting down*

Sakura: good morning...Rika chan

Rika: oh morning Sakwing ^^

Sakura: Sakwing!? what the hell is that!

Rika: Sakura Nightwing... Sakwing! heh heh

Celina: thats so cute Rika sama!

Sakura: ...thats freaking dumb as hell!

Rika: wanna go!?

Sakura: ack no... schools about to start

*Teacher walks in and glares at everyone*

Teacher: RIKA! shut the fuck up!

Rika: wtf I didn't say anything loser!

Teacher: you where thinking of saying something...I can HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS...

Rika: your so hung over you can hear my thoughts..

Teacher: ...YES! now shut the hell up!

Rika: whatever! teach something before sakiwing over here goes nuts

Teacher: ok! whats 2 plus 2 Sakura!?

Sakura: ...well..its 4 but thats kinda..

Teacher: NO! its my ass! in your foot...with my ass hitting your foot

Rika: -_- you said that wrong dude

Teacher: you little...pieces of...

*the wall gets knocked over the teacher*

*the shadow from hell appears out of the smoke and reveals itself*

*its a giant yellow chicken*

End of Chapter 12

Chapter 13 -Buck Bucka Trouble-

Rika: what...the hell..

Celina: ...its a...

*Yoshida busts though the door*

Yoshida: A CHICKEN!

Chicken: not just a chicken! I'm!

Sakura: Chickabrou...

Rika: Chickabrou!? ...LOL...really dad! You sent me a fucking chicken demon! HHAHAHHAHAHA

Chickeabrou: *opens his mouth* BUCK BUCK!...BA!...

*Sakura moves super fast*

Rika: *blinks* and looks over at the chicken

*The chicken shoots a yellow liqud out of his mouth*

*It quickly fills the room and busts the windows*

*Rika has a shield around herself with her arms folded*

*The chicken jumps down on the ground as Celina and Yoshida are on the ground*

Chickeabrou: BUCK BUCKHAHAHAHAHAA

*Rika floats down and sniffs*

Rika: thats not...

*Sakura appears next to Rika*

Sakura: yes... its...

Chickeabrou: CHEESE! BUCKHAHAHAAHHAHA

Celina: ugh...its in my hair!...

Yoshida: how is this possible! only the devil can handle cheese!

Chickeabrou: hahhahaa...I am the most feared demon among the demon race!

Rika: so your a chicken..

CHickeabrou: yes!

Rika: a chicken...with no feathers..filled with cheese?!

Chickeabrou: BUCKHAHAHAHHAHA YES!

Rika: lol...seriously?...wow...one sec..

*she telports to hell*

Rika: LOL! dad! really!?

Devil: ...Rika...take this battle seriously.. he's to be feared

Rika: ya right... he's a fucking cheese filled chicken!

Devil: and your not scared of that?

Rika: SHOULD I be!?

Devil: yes.. he is defeating your friends as we speak..

Rika: Eh? *telports back*

Bookeeper: it seems thats your daughters only weakness sir..

Devil: yes.. heh the problem is death..

Bookeeper: shall I give him a call?

Devil: ya..

*pans up back to earth*

Chickabrou: hahahahhaa...the final blow!

*Rika telports and stops chicabrou from stiking Celina*

Rika: ya seriously... having trouble with this guy?

Celina: the cheese.. its making me weak Rika sama...

Rika: eh..

*Sakura walks over*

Sakura: thats not surprizing.. his cheese not only works on demons and angels but humans as well..

Rika: rrrright...lets see how it works on me *smirks and tosses the chicken back*

Chickeabrou: your going to LET me hit you with my cheese!?

Rika: *folds arms* yup

Yoshida: *cralls a little to Rika's foot*

Yoshida: your freaking crazy...

Rika: not really... if this thing is so feared I wanna see where I'm at

Rika: hopefully it actually DOES do something to me so heaven and hell can see I'm a waste of time

*Yoshida looks up and mudders*

Yoshida: bunny panties?

Rika: *rolls eyes and kicks Yoshida in the air*

Rika: moron...

*The chicken attacks Rika and she gets hit with the cheese*

*Everyone pauses*

Sakura: ...

Celina: ...

*Yoshida in a tree about 10 miles from there*

Yoshida: ...

*pans to taco bell where duke is*

Duke: ...*continues eating taco*

*pans back*

Rika: ...

Chickabrou: HHHAHHAHHAHAHAHA! my cheese is unstopable!

Rika: ...

*Chickeabrou walks up and opens his mouth over Rika's head*

Celina: RIKA SAMA!

*Buggy cralls up and is about 50 feet away from them*

End of Chapter 12

Chapter 13 -Thats Good Cookin-

Celina: Eh?

Sakura: omg...what the hell is that thing..

Buggy: RIKA what are you waiting for...do it now! RAHHHHUUUUUHHuuu

Rika: *shows fangs* K!

*She quickly punches the chicken in the mouth and his head blows up*

Buggy: YES! HAHHAHAHA...YES...

*Cheese flys everywhere*

Sakura: holy...

*Pans down to hell*

Devil: SHIT!

Bookeeper: another demon defeated

Devil: huh? Really? I was reacting to the football game I'm watching..

Bookeeper: ...of course...

*pans up to earth*

Sakura: ...cheese has no effect on you?

Rika: why the hell would it...its fucking cheese...

Buggy: hahahhaa...RIka! you are worthy of the universe's newest fighter

Sakura: *looks down at the bug and shivers*

*a giant oven poofs out of nowhere*

*Rika grows about 10 times her size and puts the chicken in there*

Rika: *folds arms* shouldn't take too long to cookum

*Celina runs up to Rika and hugs her sock*

Celina: Rika sama! I'm gald your ok!

Rika: *sighs and pats Celina's head*

Rika: go take a bath Celina... I'm going to wait for this guy to cook

*Celina nods and runs off*

Sakura: Rika.. you realize you made the situation for yourself worse

Rika: whats this the enemy telling me I fucked up?

Sakura: *huffs* I thought I made myself clear that I'm not the enemy

Rika: oh? *pokes her Sakura with her finger*

Rika: what are you then?

Sakura: *pushes her finger away* I decided to be your rival! I told you that!

Rika: right... and you just decided that?

Sakura: no *blushes* Ive kinda been watching you your whole life..

Rika: *laughs* like what a guarden angel?

*Sakura looks away*

Rika: YOU SERIOUS!? *laughs more leaning on a tree*

Sakura: What!? whats so funny about that!

Rika: just thinks its kinda lame! lol

Sakura: well we get drawn creatures that are born...and I drew you

Rika: I'm sorry my mother doesn't seem like the type that does that kinda thing..

Sakura: well.. this was something decided a long time ago..

Rika: your really 6000 years old?

Sakura: yes.. Ive been around since man was born so to speak..

Rika: jeaz what the hell could someone do in 6000 years must have been boring as hell

Sakura: nah mankind is a evil and good thing.. the things they do and create kept me busy.

*Duke walks up*

Duke: you bitches are boring!

Sakura: ...and Duke...he's the most UNINTERSTING PERSON Ive ever seen!

Duke: psssh... your bitch ass will be my bitch before ya's knows it!

Sakura: *glares and huffs*

Duke: and RIka! your ass big again? shit.. I didn't bring my camera this time..

Rika: well I'm just cooking a chicken and camera?

Duke: ya my ass gots tons of panty shots last time..haha

Rika: *Rika glares*

*Sakura steps back*

Rika: wheres...my cut then!

*Sakura falls over*

Duke: man... you cold as ever Rika...shit..

*he counts his money and gives her the money*

Sakura: HAVE YOU NO SHAME RIKA!?

Rika: Duke does that crap all the time.. I figure instead of getting all worked up..

May as well let him and get my cut...

Sakura: *facepalms*

*the oven goes off*

Rika: OH! chickens done!

Buggy: I want the ass! hahahahaa yes!

*Sakura looks down*

Sakura: ...*shivers*

*Rika takes the chicken out with cute bunny ovenmits on*

Rika: ok everyone dig in!

Sakura: ...Id rather not..

*Celina runs up all clean*

Celina: yay! Rika sama's cooking!

*Rika takes off a drumstick and telports*

*Rika still big walks around*

Rika: dad...dad...*she's steping on demons that are gathered around the thone room*

Bookeeper: GAHH! stop you fricking demon spawn!

Rika: *bends down* yo!

Bookeeper: ...don't yo me! and your father is...in a important meeting..

Devil: *talks from the bathroom* is that Rika? Tell her I'm taking a shit!

Rika: what was that dad?

Devil: I SAID I'M TAKING A SHIT!

Rika: *snickers* uhumm ok!

*All the other demons are scared at Rika being there*

*The Devil walks out*

Rika: why did you have your cell out?

Devil: oh I was playing angry birds

Rika: oh the toilet?

Devil: yup

Rika: I do that too!

*Everyone falls over in hell*

Rika: anyway! here's some chicken dad.. I saved you a bigggggg piece!

Devil: awww my daughter's cooking how could a father say no...hahaha

One demon: NO! SIR! PLEASE NO!

Devil: hey! quiet you..

*the devil falls over after taking the big drumstick*

Devil: hahaha this is a big piece

*all the demons cover there eyes*

*He takes a bite*

Devil: wow! this is really good! how did you get cheese in the chicken!

*All the demons start freaking out*

*Rika snickers*

Devil: *keeps eating* what...whats wrong now...

Bookeeper: remember the jerky sir...

Devil: kinda...it was good I remember that! hahhaa!

Rika: wasn't it?

Bookeeper: and ...that it was a demon...that your DAUGHTER HAD TURNED TO JERKY BY THE CHINESE!?

Devil: oh ya... ahhaha Rika you nut.,,

Rika: *whisles*

Bookeeper: well that chicken...

Devil: ya its good! *keeps eating*

*all the demons scream out and yell*

Devil: WHAT! jeaz its my daughter chill out!

One demon: SIR! YOUR A MONSTER!

Devil: I know that but why the hell are you all freaking out?

*he takes another bite*

*All the demons flip out even more*

Bookeeper: SIR YOUR EATTING CHICKABROU!

Devil: ohhhhhhh! hahaha

*All the demons gasp*

Devil: *he takes another bite*

Demons: oh for the love of!

Devil: what he's good!

*they all start crying and flipping out even more*

Devil: oh come on guys he was a chicken! a finger lickin chicken!

Rika: LOL!

*The demons cover the heads*

One demon: how long before your daughter cooks me and you eat me sir!

Devil: oh come on...

*Rika is normal size now and she's turkey basting the demon talking*

Demon: eh? *looks around*

Rika: *looks up and whisles*

Another demon: SEE! Your daughter means to eat us all!

Devil: hahhaa come on guys... your being nuts!

*pans to Rika again with a demon in a pan with a apple in his mouth*

Rika: ya! your talkin crazy...demons *snickers*

*All the demons jump back and scream out in terror*

Devil: everyone chill out... listen...Rika come up here please

*Rika walks up all cute*

Devil: Rika.. repeat after me... I will not eat you guys..

Rika: *pulls out fork and knife* I will eat you guys! ^_^

Devil: see? *didn't seem to process what Rika said at all*

*All the demons scream out and start running away*

Devil: jeaz what a butch of spazzes

Rika: ya! Really dad.. anyway! Enjoy the chicken!

Devil: hahha..thanks I will!

*Rika telports away*

*Devil sits down*

Devil: I think where bonding! ^^

*takes bite of chickabrou*

Bookeeper: ...facepalms*

End of Chapter 13

Chapter 14 -Heaven's Call-

*Sakura is walking down the street*

*Her Cell Rings*

Sakura: hello?

God: a...Sakura... WTF!

Sakura: oh hi!

God: Why arent you fighting my daughter!

Sakura: I said I would see your daughter not fight her

God: Your one of my best! You need to fight her!

Sakura: nah.. not in the mood

God: not in the mood!? Well you get in the mood!

Sakura: oh! someone's callin me! talk later! *clicks*

God: DAMNIT! ugh forget it!

*The devil is on her comp*

Devil: problems?

God: oh shut up you...you chicken demon eater!

Devil: blah blah.. your all mouth.. besides! That chicken was good as hell!

God: ...good as hell...someone givee a rimshot..

*a tiny angel shows up and rimshots*

God: *flicks the angel* yes...thank you... *rolls eyes*

Devil: anyway.. since your angel hasn't attacked Rika in 2 rounds I guess I go again!

God: rounds? and wtf no! if Sakura doesn't wanna attack I'll send another angel!

Devil: fine fine...*clicks off*

God: soooo who wants to attack my daughter!

*a butch of angels step back*

God: ...errrr...

*pans down to earth*

Rika: *is watching anime*

*Her cell goes off*

Rika: *she picks it up*

Rika: whoa really? your kidding?!

*she pauses her anime and telports*

*she telports to a small line of people camped out*

Rika: yo Ed!

*Ed is a fatish short otaku kid with big glasses that calls Rika for anime releases*

Ed: hi Rika! ya..like I said..only a few of us know about this

*Rika sits down in the line with Ed*

Rika: man..I never would have thought they would have Pretty Loli Chan this early!

Ed: ya 3 weeks before the release date is pretty major.. gald you could make it..

your the only one that can get the manger to brake the street date..

Rika: ya its no problem heh heh

Ed: btw Rika that payment we talked about from last time..

Rika: oh ya.. sorry I had to cut and run.. go ahead..

*Ed grabs her boobs*

Ed: ooooooh ya...hahaha..nice

Rika: *sticks out tounge and rolls eyes* ya done?

Ed: oh! ya ya! hhaa sorry was that too long?

Rika: *shrugs* and sits and waits*

Ed: so..a...ya got a boyfriend Rika?

Rika: nope

Ed: a...wanna be mine?

Rika: nah

*gust of wind goes by*

Ed: no reason?

Rika: there needs to be?

Ed: ya..well I guess..

Rika: ummm cause if I date you then all the other otaku's glaring at you right now would kill you?

*Ed looks over his shoulder and see's the red eyes of others ready to choke him*

Ed: AHH! I see your point

*Rika sits up*

Rika: oh stores openin

Manger: why are you all here? there's no release for today

Rika: *folds arms* because you have pretty Loli Chan...

Manger: ...no we don't

Rika: I know for a fact you do..and that if you don't give it to us now

I'll be forced to MAKE you give it to us

Manger: I..I dont know what your talking about!

Rika: I see.. then you leave me no choice..

*Rika takes off her coat and shows she's only wearing panties and her white blouse and she has bunny ears on*

*Crowd* OHHHHHHHH!

*Manger folds arms and turns head*

Rika: ya sure ya don't wanna give it to us pyon!

*the other workers are trying to give her the anime series but the manger stops them*

*Manger turns red* no! We will not brake street date!

Rika: hummmm... I see

*she telports Yoshida who only has his boxers on*

*She puts bunny ears on him*

Yoshida: AGAIN RIKA!

Rika: hey! is it my falt these places hire gay mangers!

*The manger looks at Yoshida up and down*

Yoshida: you got to be kidding me dude...

*all the other otaku's look away along with the store workers*

Rika: lets go Yoshida...

Yoshida: ...damn you Rika...

*Yoshida moves up to the manger*

Yoshida: ppppppllleeeaseeee pyon? *glares*

Manger: ...I...I...need more convencing...mmmayyyybee...in my car overthere

Yoshida: ...NO! NO freaking way dude!

*Rika glares at Yoshida*

Yoshida: !...ook...pyon...

*as they walk towards the car*

Manger: Sell it to them!

All the Otaku's yell out: YA!

*Rika walks in the store *arms folded and her normal uniform on* with the crazy otaku's behind her*

Otaku's: RIKA RIKA RIKA RIKA!

*they all buy the series and walk out all happy*

Rika: wooo! we got it! *the crowd rowrs*

Ed: man that manger was a push over.. and I was told he was tough

Rika: heh..heh

Ed: they don't call ya the Queen Otaku for nothin!

Rika: yup! bwhahahhaa

*they walk off*

*pans to heaven*

God: hummmmm...

*she poofs the car in front of her*

*its just shaking back and forth*

God: ...umm ewww... *she waves her hand and lightiing stikes the car making it disappear*

Yoshida: ... *has cuts and his boxers are all ripped up*

God: angels take this gay manger away..

*the angels grab him and take him away*

God: Yoshida..is it?

Yoshida: what the hell is this Rika!?

God: haha...Rika huh? sorry I'm not her

Yoshida: then...whoa..*looks closer* your right..

Yoshida: your like a middle aged Rika..

God: *eye twiches and she snaps her fingers*

*lighting stikes yoshida and he's burned up*

God: anyway! I have brought you here to ask you something

Yoshida: and that is?

God: how would you like to get back at Rika?

Yoshida: ...*glares* I'd like nothing more...

End of Chapter 14


End file.
